


Riddickulus

by taylocrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boggart, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter/ASOIAF Mash up, Jon is Gryffindor, Sansa is Slytherin, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: While facing a boggart in transfiguration class, Jon completely freaks and Sansa steps up to help him out and lend a hand.





	Riddickulus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimiofthemalfoys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiofthemalfoys/gifts).



> For @mimiofthemalfoys for the Jonsa Exchange on tumblr! Heavily inspired by Fantastic Beasts Crimes of Grindlewald (which I really didn’t mind by the way)

The transfiguration classroom is buzzing with nervous excitement as the students line up to challenge a boggart. Sansa had taken meticulous notes throughout their lessons and felt fairly confident in her ability to defeat the boggart and earn some house points for Slytherin. Her best friend Jeyne Westerling gets behind her and nervously fiddles with her wand, “I should’ve taken you up on your study offer.”

 

“Don’t fiddle with it Jeyne, you’ll blow us all up.” Sansa steadies her friend’s hand and then gives it a reassuring squeeze, “You’ve got this.”

 

There’s a sudden tug at her back and it makes her spin around to face the front of the line, “Watch it!”

 

Jon Snow’s curly head turns around and he swallows before stuttering out an apology. “S-sorry Sansa. I just, I must’ve, I misstepped.” 

 

Sansa’s face softens at his embarrassment but before she gets a chance to forgive him and his obvious nerves, Professor Mormont clears his throat. “I wish to remind you all of your studies. The boggart will transform into your fears and you must only shout your spell. No harm will come to you.”

 

Jon’s no longer facing Sansa but she can feel the fear radiating off of him in waves.  _ What the hell does golden boy Jon Snow have to be so scared of?  _

 

The first few students go ahead of them and it’s hilarious to watch Samwell Tarly’s boggart transform into a giant furry spider. So far each student has been successful in defeating their fears individually without any help from Professor Mormont. Which seems to only make Jon Snow more rigid as his turn comes closer and closer.

 

Finally, Jon stands before the boggart as it shape shifts magically before the class. In apprehensive bewilderment, Sansa joins her classmates in looking around as the room is swallowed with complete darkness, and a small rocking chair appears beneath a shining spotlight. There’s a muffled sound of adults arguing followed by a piercing child’s cry. Jon Snow holds his wand up with a shaky grip only to be challenged with a booming, “HE’S NOT MY BOY!”

Jon immediately drops his wand to his side and begins to back away as the voice gets louder and louder.

 

“TAKE HIM AND GET OUT! LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!”

 

Sansa looks warily to the Professor who is completely occupied with his own wonder. This is unlike anything the other student’s had made the boggart produce. She steps beside Jon and raises her wand, “RIDDICKULUS!” Sansa screams over the thundering male voice. 

 

The light in the room instantly returns and the boggart swiftly begins to shift in preparation for Sansa. She looks to her left to check on Jon, but he’s disappeared, and Professor Mormont calls after him, “Jon! Jon Snow! Get back here!”

 

Everyone breaks into scoffs and soft chuckles at Jon’s reaction and cowardice. 

 

“Golden Gryffindor!” Theon Greyjoy says loud enough for the surrounding students to begin laughing loudly. 

 

Professor Mormont is quick to scold the class for laughing and refocuses everyone on the task at hand. Sansa gives her fellow Slytherin a hardened gaze before turning to face her fear. Her heart is heavy as the class goes on. Even though she should be watching in amazement or giggling alongside Jeyne as Theon’s boggart presents as a beautiful woman, all she can think of is Jon’s panting when the man’s voice had become clear. 

 

When class is dismissed and she heads to eat lunch, her eyes search for that familiar head of black curls. She pays more attention to Jon Snow than she’d care to admit. He’s two years older, plays quidditch, has a snow owl named ‘Ghost’, and pretty much sticks with his Gryffindor friends. 

 

Likewise with Sansa sticking close to her Slytherin girls. It’s not like Sansa means to isolate herself in her house, it just sort of happened. When she’d been a first year riding into Hogwarts she had been so certain she’d been a Ravenclaw like her mother. When the sorting hat had placed her in Slytherin, she looked to her older brother in wide eyed shock. Robb watched in disbelief from the Gryffindor table as she walked over to the cheering students of her new house.

 

It turned out to be a perfect fit. Over the years she had met a lot of cool and fun witches and wizards, and this year Slytherin is in first for the house cup. Jon’s mishap in Mormont’s class had set Gryffindor back another ten points which only pushed them further ahead. 

 

During lunch, she can’t help but glance around while Jeyne and Mya nag on about the upcoming O.W.L.s. 

 

_ Where is he? _

 

“Sansa?” Mya gently nudges Sansa’s shin with her shoe beneath the table. “Are you alright?”

 

Sansa clears her throat and takes a quick sip of water, “Fine. I’ve got to get going.”

 

“Going?” Jeyne furrows her eyebrows at her friend while Sansa stands up and straightens her robes, “Where? We have a while before-”

 

“I know Jeyne!” Sansa gathers her books and begins to walk backwards, “I’ll meet you by the library!” She swiftly heads out of the Great Hall before her friends can offer up their company. 

 

The hallways are relatively empty as she searches the campus. In all honesty, she has no idea where someone like Jon Snow would hide. Going to his room would be too obvious, wouldn’t it? But after scouring the easiest places, she decides maybe the only way is to try and track down where the hell the Gryffindor common room is. 

 

Sansa swears she remembers her older brother Robb and younger sister Arya talking about a painting? But there are so many paintings! Her eyes hopelessly search over the walls as she paces around the castle. 

 

Just when she’s about to throw the towel in and decide it’s none of her business anyway, she hears mumbling coming from around the corner. Slowly, she sneaks down the hallway, careful that her shoes don’t announce her arrival. When she pokes her head around to peer down the dark hallway she sees the end of a wand light up and Jon’s familiar voice casting “Lumos” to illuminate the area around him.

 

“Jon?” Sansa whispers and watches him drop his wand to his side like he’s been caught.

 

“Sansa Stark?” His voice is almost shaky.

 

She takes it as an invitation to join him, and so she quietly takes a few steps before taking a seat on the floor beside him. Even through her robe and sweater, she still feels a chill when she rests her back against the stone wall. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Jon scratches at the back of his neck and glances up at the ceiling for a couple moments before looking over to her, “Thanks for your help.”

 

“Sure.” Sansa pulls her legs in close to her chest, “Your boggart was...different.”

 

Jon stiffens beside her and Sansa knows she’s said too much and it’s none of her business anyways. She’s about to excuse herself when Jon takes a sharp inhale, “I knew it was coming and so I was trying to make myself scared of something else. Anything else. I stayed up all night reading scary folktales hoping my imagination could conjure something up.”

 

Sansa nods politely but feels taken aback at his willingness to be so open. 

 

“My uh, my dad left. Kicked my mom and I out when I was young.” Jon pulls his legs up to mirror Sansa’s position. “My biggest fear is going through something like that again.”

 

A weight drops itself on Sansa’s chest, and she looks to him with genuine anguish. “I’m so sorry Jon, that’s awful.”

 

“Nothing like a boggart to drag out your dirty laundry, eh?” Jon stares at his wand resting in his hands and Sansa forces an uneasy  laugh. 

 

Maybe it’s his honesty or just how cute he looks sitting beside her on the floor of the hallway, but it makes her want to comfort him. She wants to finish what she started in class today so instead of excusing herself she offers her own truth. “Mine was a hospital bed. Everyone thought it meant I was afraid of hospitals or being sick, but...I--it’s, there’s more to it that that.”

 

“Your dad.” Jon doesn’t make her finish and for that she wants to melt into a puddle of thanks. She looks at him and he gives her a shy smile. Sansa hadn’t thought that Jon might know some things about her just as she knows some things about him. 

 

There’s an unfamiliar fluttering in her chest that makes her head spin when his smile broadens. Sansa finds herself unable to stop a smile from spreading across her own face when Jon puts a tentative hand on her kneecap. “You’re way more brave than me.”

 

She puts her hand on top of his and opens her mouth to reply with something clever, but suddenly there’s a bright light at the end of the hall. 

 

“Jon? You down here?” Sansa immediately recognizes Samwell Tarly’s kind voice. 

 

They both quickly drop their hands and turn their attention to Jon’s friend. When Sam starts walking towards them, Jon stands and offers a hand to help her up. Sansa takes it gratefully, and is dumbfounded when Jon gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

 

“Oh, Sansa Stark.” Sam grins, “What are…” His eyes look between the two of them and Sansa feels her cheeks go crimson.

 

“Just found him. Anyways, I have class and need to study for exams. I’ll see you two in transfiguration tomorrow.” Sansa runs off before she can be questioned any further. Besides, she had fulfilled her purpose, right? 

 

But she can’t explain her giddiness to Jeyne when she meets her outside the library to walk to herbology together. And that night when she goes to bed, she can’t find sleep no matter how hard she tries. All she can picture is Jon’s face when he’d given her that smile or the way the heat from his hand had leached through her pants and onto her knee. 

 

The next day goes on as usual. There’s a moment at breakfast where she swears she makes eye contact with Jon, but writes it away as just a misunderstanding since he was probably just watching the owls delivering mail. In transfiguration class they’re back to the usual classroom set up, which means Jon is a few rows back from her front row seat. He’s late, which means Sansa doesn’t get to look at him when she walks into class.

 

She’s left feeling a little deflated, and Jeyne and Mya are quick to catch on. When they all take a seat for lunch Mya begins a flurry of questions. 

 

“What is going on? Did something happen? If you’re worried about the O.W.L.s we still have time! There’s study groups tonight. Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?” She places the back of her hand on Sansa’s forehead. 

 

She shoves her friend’s hand away and shakes her head, “I’m fine, just suffering from delusion.”

 

“Delusion?” Jeyne questions while she reaches in front of her to grab a sandwich. 

 

Sansa takes a banana and some chips for herself and tries to fight her desire to mope. “No worries. Anyways, I heard that Theon is heading one of the study groups.”

 

“You know what that means!” Jeyne chides and Mya blushes.

 

“Shut up!” Mya takes a giant sip of water to hide her face and allow herself some time to think of some comebacks for Sansa and Jeyne’s onslaught of playful teasing. 

 

The rest of the day Sansa tries her best to act as normal as she can. After all, yesterday was clearly just a fluke that meant nothing. Jon’s a gifted Gryffindor and apparently had already redeemed himself in the eyes of his house when he executed a perfect Expelliarmus spell in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

 

It’s time to go back to normal and let go of their nothing little moment. Which means she takes Mya’s offer up for a ‘study group’ even if only to support her friend’s silly crush. 

 

That night when she heads towards the Slytherin common room, she’s alone. Mya stayed back longer to ask Theon more “questions” and she’s not one to third wheel. When she turns the corner to head back towards the cellars, she sees an enchanted candle beside a package and a note. 

 

Bewildered, Sansa falls to her knees and decides to take a look. She bites her lip immediately after recognizing the handwriting on the paper.

 

_ Sansa,  _

 

_ Thanks for your help. Here’s some sweets to get you through your studies. Maybe we can head to Hogsmeade when you’re free?  _

 

_ Jon _

 

Sansa beams when she rips open the parchment to discover a plate of lemon cakes from Honeydukes and gathers it into her arms gratefully. He certainly has paid more attention to her than she ever expected, and she definitely can’t wait to take him up on his offer; even if he is a great Gryffindor. 


End file.
